Una Noche de Otoño
by BellaJaze
Summary: Cuando dos personas se aman nada es imposible, pero siempre hay obstáculos a vencer, pero ¿Y si ese obstáculo fuera tu propia familia? ¿Y si no fueras únicamente tu la que sufre? Todo puede ocurrir después de una noche de otoño
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1*Encuentro afortunado

Lunes 11 de Agosto de 2008

Era una tarde de otoño por las calles de Seattle, ella paseaba por el parque admirando la belleza natural que la rodeaba, amaba visita aquel lugar, puesto que aunque casi no tenía amigos ella era feliz, asistía a una academia de ballet donde estaba a punto de realizar un papel estelar en la puesta en escena que estaba organizando la academia y por el que tanto había trabajado, tenía una familia hermosa que la amaba, pensó que su vida era perfecta pero su corazón anhelaba algo más…

Cuando casi llegaba al centro del parque, tropezó con un borde del pavimento salido, espero el golpe que se avecinaba, pero este nunca llegó, en cambio sintió la calidez de un par de brazos fuertes que la sostenían por la cintura, abrió los ojos y se encontró con su salvador, un hombre de no más de 20 años con ojos verdes que la hipnotizaron, su rostro era el de un mismísimo ángel, ella no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Esta bien señorita?-

Ella se sintió torpe pues lo único que le salió fue un asentimiento de cabeza rápido a lo que el únicamente sonrió de lado, a ella le latió frenéticamente el corazón ante este gesto por parte del joven que ahora la estaba colocando nuevamente de pie.

-Mi nombre es Jasper señorita

-Mi nombre es Alice- logro decir ella

-¿Y que hace una señorita sola por el parque y a esta hora?- le pregunto, pero aún era temprano ¿o no?

-Vengo de la academia de ballet, voy a mi casa pero aun no es muy tarde ¿o sí?- le dijo y aun no sabía cómo le confiaba todo eso a un extraño, pero por extraño que suene, él le daba confianza.

-Son ya casi las 8 de la noche, creo que el tiempo se te fue volando sin que te dieras cuenta-

Mientras decía eso el señalo el cielo, era cierto, la luna casi resplandecía por todo el parque y ella no se había dado cuenta de eso, ¿tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba?, pero recordó la advertencia de su madre "no llegues tarde o no te dejare actuar en la obra de la academia" le había dicho esa tarde cuando salió de casa, estaba a tiempo de llegar si corría justo en ese momento, pues esa noche en punto de las 8:45 llegarían su hermano y su familia junto con sus tíos desde Europa para pasar una temporada con ellos

-¡Demonios! Llego tarde, fue un placer conocerte y muchísimas gracias por no dejarme caer, pero debo irme o mi madre me castigara- le dijo levantando su bolso donde llevaba sus preciadas zapatillas de ballet

-¡Espera!, tengo un auto, podría dejarte en tu casa si me dices donde vives- ella lo pensó un momento- así llegaras más rápido, te aseguro que no soy un sicario o un delincuente, solo quiero ayudarte- él le regaló una sonrisa que la hizo reír también.

-Está bien, pero por favor déjame bajas una cuadra antes para que mi madre no te vea, me regañara si me ve llegar contigo-

-Está bien, pero tendrás que aceptar salir conmigo el miércoles por la tarde, porque según entiendo tienes que llegar temprano a casa- ella se sorprendió al recibir esta propuesta

-Está bien, pero si nos volveremos a ver es justo que conozca un poco más acerca de ti, cuéntame ¿vives aquí?- le pregunto ella mientras caminaban hacia la salida del parque

-Vivo en aquí desde hace tres años ¿y tú?- le pregunto de vuelta

-Toda mi vida he estado en Seattle, aunque desearía vivir en Forks, es un lugar acogedor, mi familia tiene una casa ahí y vamos cada verano o navidad

-Así que señorita Odette* ¿no le gusta la vida en la ciudad?

-Claro que me gusta, uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es ir de compras, pero me gusta más vivir en un lugar tranquilo y con naturaleza, por eso este parque es mi lugar favorito en todo Seattle-

-Creo que en eso coincidimos, a mí también me gusta mucho la naturaleza aunque yo hubiera deseado más poder entrar en el ejército, desde pequeño siempre he querido ser como uno de los soldados del sur que tanto mencionan en los libros de Historia- él sonrió ante su pensamiento y como si estuviera en el ejército no habría conocido a tan bella chica- ese de allá es mi auto- le señalo un pequeño Volkswagen rojo un modelo un poco anterior al año en el que se encontraban- no es muy lujoso pero lo compre con mis ahorros hace algunos meses atrás

-Es perfecto, y lo importante es que lo has comprado con tu esfuerzo-

Al llegar junto al coche él le abrió la puerta del copiloto, ella entro y el dio la vuelta para tomar su lugar al volante; durante su trayecto a casa de Alice hablaron mucho, sobre sus gustos o anhelos, pero como la casa estaba muy cerca su tiempo termino, no sin antes haber concretado una cita para el miércoles siguiente tal y como había dicho Jasper, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y ella se sonrojo y camino la cuadra que la separaba de su casa.

Al llegar a s casa las luces estaban prendidas, vio la hora en su celular, 8:15 marcaba, su madre no la regañaría, tenía 30 minutos para arreglarse, así que abrió la puerta fue la sala, pero su madre no se encontraba ahí, así que supuso se encontraría a su amorosa madre en la segunda planta acomodado las habitaciones donde se quedarían su hermano, su cuñada, su pequeña sobrina y sus tíos Carmen y Eleazar, subió las escaleras y vio la luz de la habitación que sería de la pequeña Renesmee su sobrina de 4 años, supuso estaría acomodando las muñecas que le compraron ayer por la tarde en el centro comercial, entro y vio a su madre tendiendo la cama con un edredón lila decorado con pequeñas flores moradas.

-Mamá, ya llegue, voy a bañarme, bajo en 15 minutos ¿está bien?

-Claro, pero has demorado un poco, pero conseguiste llegar a tiempo, así que no te castigare- le dijo dándole una sonrisa a la menor de sus hijos, su pequeña Alice, ya no era tan pequeña pues ese año cumpliría 18, pero para ella siempre seria su bebe "prodigio" como ella le decía, pues Alice era una joven muy inteligente.

Alice subió a su cuarto y rápidamente entro en la ducha desvistiéndose para abrir la regadera, mañana ya usaría la tina, sabía que si la usaba demoraría la media hora que tenía para terminar de arreglarse, así que se ducho rápidamente para bajar con su madre, pero mientras lo hacia su mente recordaba a su caballero de ojos verdes ¿Cuántos años tendría? No se lo preguntó, ¿Cómo se apellidaba? Otro enigma, ¿Dónde vivía? Eso tal vez lo sabría el miércoles, solo rogaba que su madre la dejara ir, tendría que mentir pero valdría la pena.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2*El Lago de los Cisnes

Cuando dieron las 9:30 en punto, Alice bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina, donde su madre preparaba té y galletas de chispas de chocolate recién horneadas, las favoritas de la pequeña Renesmee, y para los adultos preparó ese rico pay de manzana que tanto le gustaba a Alice.

-¿Qué tal la academia?- le pregunto Esme

-Muy bien mami, ya tenemos fecha de estreno, será el 5 de Septiembre, estoy muy emocionada, ¡Sera mi primer papel protagónico!- le dijo Alice muy emocionada

-Lo se bebe y estoy muy orgullosa de mi pequeña prodigio- Esme acaricio el sedoso cabello de su hija

Ambas continuaron su conversación hasta que el ruido de la puerta y unos murmullos las sacaron de la burbuja madre e hija que habían formado. Ambas fueron al recibidor de la casa para encontrarse con su familia.

-¡Tía Carmen! ¡Tío Eleazar! Me alegra mucho volver a verlos- Alice abrazo a cada uno de sus tíos, pues hacía ya mucho tiempo que no los veía.

-¡Pero qué grande estas Alice! La última vez que te vimos traías un par de coletitas adorables- La tía Carmen le acaricio el cabello imaginando a la pequeña Alice de 5 años corriendo por toda la casa

-Ya es toda una mujercita y muy hermosa mi hermanita- Edward el hermano mayor de Alice entró por la puerta con una maleta y la pequeña Renesmee en brazos

-¡Hermano!-le dijo al tiempo que corría para abrazarlo-¿Cómo han estado? ¿Y Bella?-le preguntó

-Aquí estoy Alice- respondió Bella trayendo una maleta rosada y su bolsa de mano, detrás de ella venia su padre, Carlisle, con otras cuatro maletas que apenas cabían en sus manos

-¡Hola Bella! ¿Se ha portado bien mi hermanito?- le dijo de manera juguetona

-Muy bien debo decir, se la pasa consintiendo a Ness, es la niña de sus ojos, por lo tanto a mí por ser la madre me toca la mejor parte- explico su cuñada levantando las cejas de manera sugestiva.

-Eddie ¿Por qué no me das a Renesmee y le ayudas a papa con las maletas?- le dijo Alice viendo como su padre no podía con las maletas que aún le faltaban por sacar de la camioneta y meterlas a la casa

-Está bien pero no me digas Eddie ¿sí?-Le dijo entregándole a su pequeña hija, Alice la vio por primera vez desde hace tres años que los tres se fueron a Londres y la niña estaba próxima a cumplir dos años, era idéntica a sus padres, eso no había cambiado, y por lo que le contaba su hermano en los e-mails que se mandaban, la pequeña había heredado de su tía el gusto por la moda.

Mientras Carlisle, Edward y Eleazar, quien se les había unido en la tarea de meter el equipaje a la casa y subirlo a las habitaciones, Bella y Alice fueron a dejar a Renesmee a la que sería su habitación para que pudiera descansar a gusto, pero la niña al no sentir los brazos de alguien sosteniéndola se despertó y quiso bajar a saludar a su abuelita pues Alice le dijo que habían preparado sus galletas favoritas, al bajar ya se encontraban todos sentados en la sala comiendo lo que habían preparado minutos antes de su llegada, Bella y Ness, como prefería la niña ser llamada, se sentaron con Edward y Alice como siempre a lado de su padre.

-Cuéntanos Alice, tu madre nos dijo que aparte de estar por terminar la prepa estas en una academia de Ballet- le dijo Eleazar

-Si tío, el ballet es mi pasión, y en Septiembre habrá presentaciones donde yo tengo el papel principal- comentó orgullosa de sí misma

-Muy bien, y me imagino que nos vas a invitar ¿verdad?- le dijo ahora Edward

-¡Pero claro que sí!

-¿Yo también iré?- pregunto su sobrina

-Claro que si hermosa, vas a estar en primera fila- le dijo Alice a lo que la niña chillo de emoción y corrió para abrazar a su tía.

Continuaron hablando sobre sus vidas durante un rato más, pero para Ness y Alice quien tenía escuela al día siguiente, ya era tarde, por lo que Alice se ofreció a arropar a su sobrina para que fuera a descansar, Edward y Bella estuvieron de acuerdo así que Ness y Alice se despidieron de todos con un "buenas noches familia" y ambas subieron a las habitaciones del segundo piso, Ness no tardo en quedarse dormida así que Alice la contemplo por unos momentos, era hermosa esa pequeña; después de apagar las luces del cuarto se dirigió al suyo para colocarse el pijama y caer a los brazos de Morfeo. Esa noche soñó con dos orbes verdes que la miraban con adoración.

El tiempo transcurría tan rápido…o al menos para Alice y Jasper así era, la pareja de amigos se reunían todas las tardes en el parque donde se conocieron, y ambos jugaban con la pequeña Ness, quien era la ye ayudaba a su tía para poder ver a su romeo como una vez llamó a Jasper; Septiembre había llegado rápido y con él la presentación y debut de Alice como bailarina, ella estaba muy emocionada con su papel y decidió invitar a Jasper a verla el día de la primera presentación, él acepto encantado, aunque no se conocían realmente bien, ambos sentían un amor incomparable el uno por el otro, una mañana de la última semana de Agosto, los padres de Jasper le dieron la noticia de que en menos de un mes viajarían a San Francisco, así que ese mismo día se lo conto a Alice y con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió ser su novia durante ese mes que les quedaba juntos, ella acepto, no quería que su caballero la abandonara sin haber probado sus labios al menos.

El día de la presentación llegó, Alice estaba nerviosa, pero al entrar a su camerino encontró un pequeño ramito de lilas con una tarjeta, eran de su Jasper, ese pequeño detalle la llevo a tomar la decisión más importante de su vida.

Salió a bailar con una sonrisa encantadora que hacía que sus ojos tuvieran un brillo especial, como era de esperarse fue la mejor bailarina y al final de representar su papel como Odette decenas de rosas volaron al escenario, ella levanto algunas y agradeció con una reverencia, salió del escenario y fue hasta su camerino para cambiarse y ver a su caballero antes de que llegara su familia. Así lo hizo y cuando escucho unos golpecitos en su puerta de inmediato abrió y se encontró con esas orbes verdes que la tenían cautivada, lo abrazo y el deposito un cálido beso en su mejilla y le musito al oído _**"Felicidades mi Odette" **_ella sonrió, pues ese era el apodo que cariñosamente le había dado cuando le conto que bailaba ballet y que curiosamente había interpretado aquel día durante su presentación, estuvieron unos minutos en su burbuja que tenía lugar dentro del camerino de Alice. Ella le dijo que al tener que marcharse el de la ciudad en menos de 15 días, quería recordarlo de una manera especial, quería ser suya, no solo su corazón y sus pensamientos, pues esos eran suyos desde el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez aquella noche, ella quería unirse a él de una forma muy especial, quería que el fuera ese primer hombre que la conociera de manera tan íntima. Él se sorprendió, pues llevaba deseándola desde que la conoció, pero él la respetaba y no la forzaría a hacer algo que no quería, pero ella aseguro querer estar con él. Ellos decidieron que no querían conocerse de nombres, edad o familia o sociedad, ellos solo eran Alice, la joven de ojos grises que bailaba ballet, y él Jasper, aquel estudiante de economía en finanzas que soñaba con trabajar un día para la secretaria de Hacienda de Washington D.C. no sabían nada de ellos más allá de su nombre y sus ocupaciones, Alice solo deducía que era más chica que el por aproximadamente tres años, pero ambos acordaron que querían tener un recuerdo intimo el, uno del otro, así que Jasper prometió organizar todo para que ellos tuvieran un día especial.

Al poco tiempo de que Jasper se fue, su familia llego por ella y la llevaron a cenar para celebrar la hazaña de la joven Alice, pero ella solo pensaba en ese momento, aquel en el que se entregaría a su Jasper por amor y que marcaría el final de su relación.


End file.
